User blog:NiceLLOYD/Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson. Not-So-Epic Rap Battles Season 1.
' Harry Potter '''vs '''Percy Jackson. NSERB Season 1 Episode 4.' Beat : 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeIMuANy9oI '''Announcer '(0:14 - 0:25) '''NOT-SO-EPIC RAP BATTLES! HARRY POTTER VERSUS PERCY JACKSONNNNNNN! BEGIN! Percy Jackson ': (0:25 - 1:09) WAKE UP! It's Percy Jackson, here to destroy Harry Potter. I've never rapped before, but you're about to get slaughtered. You couldn't beat me, nor Poseidon, my great father! At least Rick Riordan is better than your stupid author! You've never heard of me, huh? Well you're about to witness, the rap skills of a hero and the Savior of Olympus! Partis Temporus, Petrificus Totalus, forget all your spells! You don't belong here, you belong to the depths of hell! You nerdy wizard! Every time I read your books, I groan! Who the heck would want to read the Philosopher's Stone? The book that started your horrible book series, I can't wait to hear you rap, I bet your rhymes are as eerie! You've got to admit, you have no rap skills. But every time someone reads my books, they get the chills! Go ahead, it's your turn, you dumb wizard with rabies, Or you can take a vacation to the House of Hades! '''Harry Potter '(1:09 - 1:53) Shut up! Everyone knows you're a wannabe me! Forget you, your books, and the House of Hades! You're as annoying as Voldemort, for God's sake. You suck at rapping, go take some lessons from Drake. I'm a wizard, you're nothing, I'm immortal, you're a liar. Leave now or suck on this Goblet of Fire! I'll put a spell on you and your ugly father. I have the powers of everything, you have the power of water! My rhymes are bright, they shine as bright as a starlight! You will see me rapping on the Tonight Show tonight! Tell your stupid army to face my friends. You're not a God, you're just a heartless sin! I'm on TV, on the news, on the internet pages. Harry Potter is the wizard of the ages! I'm strong, you're stupid, I have no weakness! This is just the beginning, Percy, come to the Chamber of Secrets! 'Percy Jackson '(1:53 - 2:15) Wannabe you? That may be true. But boo-hoo, someone just got the blues. Go back to your home, makeout with Hermione. Your rhymes are so horrible, my gosh, the irony! You're as soft as a pillow, as comfy as a marshmallow. Forget Ron Weasley, Dobby, and the Deathly Hallows! Please shut your mouth, I don't want to listen to you anymore! Maybe you should stick with kissing the ass of Dumbledore! 'Harry Potter '(2:15 - 2:37) EXPECTO PATRONUM! Now your mouth is shut. Come over here so you can kiss my butt! I have fans, at least, unlike you. At least this battle's over, whew! Finally, I have shut up this stupid wannabe. I have the power to transform him into a Barbie! I'm very sorry Percy, but ''your ''time has come. You're the Hero of Olympus, please, I'm the Chosen One! '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! NOT-SO..... eeeeEEEXPECTO PATRONUM! ... eeeePIC RAP BATTLES! Who Won? Harry Potter Percy Jackson Not-So-Epic Rap Battles Episodes List ''' '''Season 1 *Jason Voorhees vs Freddy Krueger *Mark Zuckerberg vs Dick Costolo *Wall-E vs Siri *Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson Category:Blog posts